The embodiments recited herein relates to a novel and distinct inbred pepper (Capsicum annuum) line designated PPL1503, and to the seeds, plant parts, and tissue culture produced by that inbred pepper line. The embodiments further relate to food products produced from inbred pepper line PPL1503, such as, but not limited to, fruit, powders, sauces, and salsas. All publications cited in this application are herein incorporated by reference.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification.